Story about a Rated R Diva Chapter One Meet Lexi
by sheamuspipebombe
Summary: Alexandra Copeland Lexi is Lita Amy Dumas and Edge Adam Copeland 's daughter. Lexi will faced many problems and challenges when she get to WWE. Some would described her as a troublemaker and some people will described her to be just a outspoken teenager.
1. Chapter 1

"So, why are you sending me to my father?" I asked my mom as she cooks our dinner.

"I'm going somewhere for a while and he need to spend some time with you." she said to me.

"Mom, I never met the dude." I said to him.

"You did meet him before. Your memory is just screwed up." she said to me.

"Well, I remember everything but him." I said to her.

"Just try to remember him." she said to me.

"I still don't want to go. What if he doesn't like me?" I asked her.

"You are his own daughter of course he has to like you." she said to me.

"Well, ok but if he get mean I'm kicking his ass." I said to him.

Mom just laughed at what I just had said.

We were eating then all suddenly we hear a knock on the door.

Mom stopped eating and opened the door.

She opened the door then a blonde haired guy came in.

All suddenly, memories started to pour in my head. "Dad?" I asked the blonde headed guy.

"You remember me?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you are my father." I said to him.

"Hi, Adam." Mom said to Dad.

"Don't you very beautiful today." Dad flirted with Mom.

"Awh, Adam you are the sweetest." Mom said to Adam.

"Go ahead, honey, pack your bags. I want to catch up with Mr. Flirtatious." Mom said to me.

"Someone falling in love." I said.

"What?" Mom asked me.

"Oh, nothing." I said to her then walked up stairs.

By the time I came downstairs with my bags, Mom and Dad was making out.

They pulled away from each other as soon as they saw me.

"Amy, you should come with us." Dad suggested.

"I can't. I got to go to a business trip. When I come back I'll think about it." Mom said to him.

"Ok, well-" "Come on, DAD let's go!" I yelled out.

"I love you. I always have and always will." he said to Mom and saw me right there and took my bags and walked out.

I walked up to Mom and pulled her to the side.

"Mom, this is your last chance to be with Dad, let's go." I said to her.

"I can't, I have to go to the business trip. You have fun and I see you whenever this trip's over. Love you, Lexi." she said to me and hugged me.

"Love you too, Mommy." I said to her still hugging her.

We let go of each other then I went out to the door and to Dad's car.

"Are you and Mom getting back together?" I asked him.

"I guess, I can work this long distance thing out. I'm in love with your mother." he said to me.

"Dad, I love you." I said to him and hugged him.

We drove to the airplane and we flew to the Smackdown arena.

Then I saw dad dressed in his usual wrestling attire.

A very handsome guy came up to us.

"Lexi, do you remember Dylan?" Dad asked me.

Everything came back to me. Those bad memories of Dylan and I.

"Yeah, I do." I said to him in annoyed tone.

"Hey, Lexi haven't seen you since we were 8." Dylan said to me.

"Yeah, well I got to go." I said to him and was about to leave but Dad pulled me back.

"What's the rush, Lexi?" he asked me.

"I hate him." I said to him.

"You don't know that." Dad said to me.

"He ripped my award in kindergarten. He took my ball in 1st grade. I HATE HIM." I said to him.

"Well, that was back then. Give him a chance." Dad said to me.

"Fine, but if he do anything-" "HEY! DYLAN go hang out with Lexi. I have to get ready for the show." Dad said to Dylan.

'You set me up, you little-" "Bye, Lexi, Dylan Have fun." Dad said to me as he walks away.

"That damn bastard." I muttered to myself.

"Listen up, Dylan. Try anything and I'll break your arms off." I said to him.

"Man, I miss you." he said to me.

Then Cody, Dustin's big brother came over here.

"Hey, Lexi, how are you?" he asked me.

"To see you and your brother's face isn't my happiest moment." I said to him.

"Why? You should be happy. You are talking to Dashing Cody Rhodes." he said to me.

"Dashing? Are you kidding me? Next thing you are telling me that Dylan's a wrestler." I said to him.

"He is a wrestler. He going to debut on Raw." he said to me.

I looked at Dylan surprised and I was speechless.

Well, I'll be right back.' I said to them and walked away from those idiots.

I was walking down the hallway angrily then I accidentally bumped into Mr. McMahon.

"How did you get in here?" he asked me.

"I-" "Get her out of here!" He yelled at the guards.

"Put me down or I'll spear you guys to next year!" I yelled at them.

"Why should they listen to you, little girl?" Vince asked me.

"Because Adam Copeland's my dad and if he find out that you guys kick me out you're DEAD!" I yelled at him.

"Prove it." Vince said to me.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" I yelled out.

Dad came out of nowhere and saw me being held by guards.

"Let go of my daughter, you assholes!" he yelled at the guards. "Dad, Thanks for saving me." I said to him while hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Miss...-" "Alexandra, Lexi for short and it's ok. You know what you can do to make it up to me? Make me a Raw Diva." I said to him.

"Ok, you're a WWE Raw diva." Vince said to me.

I smiled at him gratefully and started to leave, but Dad caught up with me.

"I thought you didn't want to be a WWE diva. What change your mind?" he asked me. "Dylan's a wrestler. I got to get back at him." I said to him.

"Let the games begin."

So, there is my story. Tell me if you like it and tell me if I need to make some improvements C: Please and Thankyou 3.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~Monday Night Raw~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dylan was of course being a conceited asshole just like his brother.

He was bragging about his looks and what not.

I decided to save the crowd and interrupt him.

I went on the stage interrupting him with my entrance song.

When the song finished I decided to say something.

"Oh, sorry I did interrupt you?' I asked him sweetly into the mic.

"Lexi?" he said into the mic.

"Yeah, Dylan. It's me Lexi." I said into the mic.

"What are you doing here?" he asked into the mic.

"Oh, while being with my dad, EDGE I bumped into Mr. McMahon. And obviously I got a job here." I said into the mic.

He started to yell at me well the crowd started to cheer for me.

"Hey, don't be an asshole." I said into the mic.

Then all suddenly...AWEEEESSSOOOMMMEEE!

MY face expression went from smiling to frowning.

I know this entrance song, which means The Miz is here, Great.

"Really, Lexi, Really?" Miz said into the mic.

"Hi, Mizzy!" I said into the mic pretending to be excited.

"Don't act all innocent." he said into the mic.

"What do you mean?" I asked into the mic innocently.

"You know what I mean!" he yelled into the mic.

"Ok, fine you are right. Dude, don't mess with me, ok?" I asked into the mic.

"You heard her, Alex?" he asked into the mic.

"Yeah, I heard the whore.' Alex said into the mic.

Dylan started to laugh at Alex's insult to me.

I slapped Alex across the face.

"That was so effing funny, I forgot to laugh." I said into the mic.

"How about you show me what you don't have tonight!" Miz said into the mic.

I gave him an evil smile.

"Ok, fine me verse Jackass. Son of a Bitch can't interfere too." I said into the mic and walked away.

I was walking to my locker room when I saw my best friend, Ashlee.

"Hey, Ashlee!" I yelled out. "Hey, Lexi!" she yelled back.

We ran together and hugged. "KISS!" Dustin yelled out of nowhere.

"You perv!" Ashlee and I yelled at him.

"Damn, you look sexy in that dress." he said to me as he put his hand around my waist.

"You can look but you can't touch." I said to him as I took his hand off of my waist.

"I knew you since we were little. Please a little kiss on the lips?" he asked me.

"Hell no!" I said to him in a disgusted tone.

"You're so mean." Dusting said to me and gave me a sad look.

"I know. A lot of people said that to me." I said to him.

Ashlee and I went to her locker room.

We caught up with each other because it been awhile since we talk to each other.

"It's so great that I get to see you every Monday!" I said to her.

"I'm not an official diva yet." Ashlee said to me. "Why?" I asked her.

"Because Dad wants me to look around the arena and be the interviewer before becoming a diva." she said to me.

"Like, Maria and Eve?" I asked her.

"Yeah, exactly like them." she said to me.

I left and went to the catering, and then Dylan comes and stared at me angrily. I stared back angrily.

He then shoves me to the wall.

I slapped him across his face.

"Asshole." I said out loud and walked away.

**It's hot as hell in here.**

**Everyone wants to lose control. **

**The music is turned up loud, the lights we'll turned down low.**

I walked out to the stag, took off my glasses, and threw it on the ground.

I ran down the ramps and slides into the ring (Like Dad's entrance).

I got on the ropes and strike a pose.

**AWEEEESSSSOOOMMEEEE!**

**I came to play.**

**I came to play. **

**There's a price to pay.**

**Time to for you to get on your knees and pray.**

**I CAME TO PLAY!**

The Miz came out as cocky as ever.

I tied my hair into a ponytail and started to get ready for my debut match.

The Miz ignored the fans as he walked down the ramp.

The referee prevented me from going to The Miz and throwing him to the ring.

"Come on, Miz, It's only a 2 hour show!" I yelled into the mic.

The Miz rolled his eyes and got into the ring.

I ran up to him and got up in his face.

"You came to play? Well, I came to kick some ass." I said into the mic and superkicked him.

Then, I got on the ropes and hit a hurricanrana.

I took out a chair and was about to hit Miz with it.

The referee starting to yell at me in a very angry tone.

"Shut up, dude." I yelled at the referee.

DING DING! I heard and immediately looked at Michael Cole.

"The Anonymous General Manager said, AND I QUOTE, This match will be an Extreme Rules Match. AND, Outside Inference is ALLOWED!" Michael Cole said into the mic.

The Miz was waking up then I hit him with a chair.

Alex Riley came out of nowhere and took the chair away from me

. I slapped him across his face then speared him.

I started to punch him until The Miz took me off of Alex Riley.

I started to punched him until he was on the floor.

I got hyped up (like Dad's crazy hype before he speared someone)

I was about to spear Miz but Dylan comes out of nowhere and hitting me with a chair causing me to pass out.

1...2...3... "The winner is The Miz by a one pin fall." Justin Roberts said into the mic.

John Morrison helped me up as The Miz taunted the fans.

"This isn't over, Miz!" I yelled at him.

Payback is a bitch


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~Monday Night Raw~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dylan was of course being a conceited asshole just like his brother.

He was bragging about his looks and what not.

I decided to save the crowd and interrupt him.

I went on the stage interrupting him with my entrance song.

When the song finished I decided to say something.

"Oh, sorry I did interrupt you?' I asked him sweetly into the mic.

"Lexi?" he said into the mic.

"Yeah, Dylan. It's me Lexi." I said into the mic.

"What are you doing here?" he asked into the mic.

"Oh, while being with my dad, EDGE I bumped into Mr. McMahon. And obviously I got a job here." I said into the mic.

He started to yell at me well the crowd started to cheer for me.

"Hey, don't be an asshole." I said into the mic.

Then all suddenly...AWEEEESSSOOOMMMEEE!

MY face expression went from smiling to frowning.

I know this entrance song, which means The Miz is here, Great.

"Really, Lexi, Really?" Miz said into the mic.

"Hi, Mizzy!" I said into the mic pretending to be excited.

"Don't act all innocent." he said into the mic.

"What do you mean?" I asked into the mic innocently.

"You know what I mean!" he yelled into the mic.

"Ok, fine you are right. Dude, don't mess with me, ok?" I asked into the mic.

"You heard her, Alex?" he asked into the mic.

"Yeah, I heard the whore.' Alex said into the mic.

Dylan started to laugh at Alex's insult to me.

I slapped Alex across the face.

"That was so effing funny, I forgot to laugh." I said into the mic.

"How about you show me what you don't have tonight!" Miz said into the mic.

I gave him an evil smile.

"Ok, fine me verse Jackass. Son of a Bitch can't interfere too." I said into the mic and walked away.

I was walking to my locker room when I saw my best friend, Ashlee.

"Hey, Ashlee!" I yelled out. "Hey, Lexi!" she yelled back.

We ran together and hugged. "KISS!" Dustin yelled out of nowhere.

"You perv!" Ashlee and I yelled at him.

"Damn, you look sexy in that dress." he said to me as he put his hand around my waist.

"You can look but you can't touch." I said to him as I took his hand off of my waist.

"I knew you since we were little. Please a little kiss on the lips?" he asked me.

"Hell no!" I said to him in a disgusted tone.

"You're so mean." Dusting said to me and gave me a sad look.

"I know. A lot of people said that to me." I said to him.

Ashlee and I went to her locker room.

We caught up with each other because it been awhile since we talk to each other.

"It's so great that I get to see you every Monday!" I said to her.

"I'm not an official diva yet." Ashlee said to me. "Why?" I asked her.

"Because Dad wants me to look around the arena and be the interviewer before becoming a diva." she said to me.

"Like, Maria and Eve?" I asked her.

"Yeah, exactly like them." she said to me.

I left and went to the catering, and then Dylan comes and stared at me angrily. I stared back angrily.

He then shoves me to the wall.

I slapped him across his face.

"Asshole." I said out loud and walked away.

**It's hot as hell in here.**

**Everyone wants to lose control. **

**The music is turned up loud, the lights we'll turned down low.**

I walked out to the stag, took off my glasses, and threw it on the ground.

I ran down the ramps and slides into the ring (Like Dad's entrance).

I got on the ropes and strike a pose.

**AWEEEESSSSOOOMMEEEE!**

**I came to play.**

**I came to play. **

**There's a price to pay.**

**Time to for you to get on your knees and pray.**

**I CAME TO PLAY!**

The Miz came out as cocky as ever.

I tied my hair into a ponytail and started to get ready for my debut match.

The Miz ignored the fans as he walked down the ramp.

The referee prevented me from going to The Miz and throwing him to the ring.

"Come on, Miz, It's only a 2 hour show!" I yelled into the mic.

The Miz rolled his eyes and got into the ring.

I ran up to him and got up in his face.

"You came to play? Well, I came to kick some ass." I said into the mic and superkicked him.

Then, I got on the ropes and hit a hurricanrana.

I took out a chair and was about to hit Miz with it.

The referee starting to yell at me in a very angry tone.

"Shut up, dude." I yelled at the referee.

DING DING! I heard and immediately looked at Michael Cole.

"The Anonymous General Manager said, AND I QUOTE, This match will be an Extreme Rules Match. AND, Outside Inference is ALLOWED!" Michael Cole said into the mic.

The Miz was waking up then I hit him with a chair.

Alex Riley came out of nowhere and took the chair away from me

. I slapped him across his face then speared him.

I started to punch him until The Miz took me off of Alex Riley.

I started to punched him until he was on the floor.

I got hyped up (like Dad's crazy hype before he speared someone)

I was about to spear Miz but Dylan comes out of nowhere and hitting me with a chair causing me to pass out.

1...2...3... "The winner is The Miz by a one pin fall." Justin Roberts said into the mic.

John Morrison helped me up as The Miz taunted the fans.

"This isn't over, Miz!" I yelled at him.

Payback is a bitch


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~Monday Night Raw~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dylan was of course being a conceited asshole just like his brother.

He was bragging about his looks and what not.

I decided to save the crowd and interrupt him.

I went on the stage interrupting him with my entrance song.

When the song finished I decided to say something.

"Oh, sorry I did interrupt you?' I asked him sweetly into the mic.

"Lexi?" he said into the mic.

"Yeah, Dylan. It's me Lexi." I said into the mic.

"What are you doing here?" he asked into the mic.

"Oh, while being with my dad, EDGE I bumped into Mr. McMahon. And obviously I got a job here." I said into the mic.

He started to yell at me well the crowd started to cheer for me.

"Hey, don't be an asshole." I said into the mic.

Then all suddenly...AWEEEESSSOOOMMMEEE!

MY face expression went from smiling to frowning.

I know this entrance song, which means The Miz is here, Great.

"Really, Lexi, Really?" Miz said into the mic.

"Hi, Mizzy!" I said into the mic pretending to be excited.

"Don't act all innocent." he said into the mic.

"What do you mean?" I asked into the mic innocently.

"You know what I mean!" he yelled into the mic.

"Ok, fine you are right. Dude, don't mess with me, ok?" I asked into the mic.

"You heard her, Alex?" he asked into the mic.

"Yeah, I heard the whore.' Alex said into the mic.

Dylan started to laugh at Alex's insult to me.

I slapped Alex across the face.

"That was so effing funny, I forgot to laugh." I said into the mic.

"How about you show me what you don't have tonight!" Miz said into the mic.

I gave him an evil smile.

"Ok, fine me verse Jackass. Son of a Bitch can't interfere too." I said into the mic and walked away.

I was walking to my locker room when I saw my best friend, Ashlee.

"Hey, Ashlee!" I yelled out. "Hey, Lexi!" she yelled back.

We ran together and hugged. "KISS!" Dustin yelled out of nowhere.

"You perv!" Ashlee and I yelled at him.

"Damn, you look sexy in that dress." he said to me as he put his hand around my waist.

"You can look but you can't touch." I said to him as I took his hand off of my waist.

"I knew you since we were little. Please a little kiss on the lips?" he asked me.

"Hell no!" I said to him in a disgusted tone.

"You're so mean." Dusting said to me and gave me a sad look.

"I know. A lot of people said that to me." I said to him.

Ashlee and I went to her locker room.

We caught up with each other because it been awhile since we talk to each other.

"It's so great that I get to see you every Monday!" I said to her.

"I'm not an official diva yet." Ashlee said to me. "Why?" I asked her.

"Because Dad wants me to look around the arena and be the interviewer before becoming a diva." she said to me.

"Like, Maria and Eve?" I asked her.

"Yeah, exactly like them." she said to me.

I left and went to the catering, and then Dylan comes and stared at me angrily. I stared back angrily.

He then shoves me to the wall.

I slapped him across his face.

"Asshole." I said out loud and walked away.

**It's hot as hell in here.**

**Everyone wants to lose control. **

**The music is turned up loud, the lights we'll turned down low.**

I walked out to the stag, took off my glasses, and threw it on the ground.

I ran down the ramps and slides into the ring (Like Dad's entrance).

I got on the ropes and strike a pose.

**AWEEEESSSSOOOMMEEEE!**

**I came to play.**

**I came to play. **

**There's a price to pay.**

**Time to for you to get on your knees and pray.**

**I CAME TO PLAY!**

The Miz came out as cocky as ever.

I tied my hair into a ponytail and started to get ready for my debut match.

The Miz ignored the fans as he walked down the ramp.

The referee prevented me from going to The Miz and throwing him to the ring.

"Come on, Miz, It's only a 2 hour show!" I yelled into the mic.

The Miz rolled his eyes and got into the ring.

I ran up to him and got up in his face.

"You came to play? Well, I came to kick some ass." I said into the mic and superkicked him.

Then, I got on the ropes and hit a hurricanrana.

I took out a chair and was about to hit Miz with it.

The referee starting to yell at me in a very angry tone.

"Shut up, dude." I yelled at the referee.

DING DING! I heard and immediately looked at Michael Cole.

"The Anonymous General Manager said, AND I QUOTE, This match will be an Extreme Rules Match. AND, Outside Inference is ALLOWED!" Michael Cole said into the mic.

The Miz was waking up then I hit him with a chair.

Alex Riley came out of nowhere and took the chair away from me

. I slapped him across his face then speared him.

I started to punch him until The Miz took me off of Alex Riley.

I started to punched him until he was on the floor.

I got hyped up (like Dad's crazy hype before he speared someone)

I was about to spear Miz but Dylan comes out of nowhere and hitting me with a chair causing me to pass out.

1...2...3... "The winner is The Miz by a one pin fall." Justin Roberts said into the mic.

John Morrison helped me up as The Miz taunted the fans.

"This isn't over, Miz!" I yelled at him.

Payback is a bitch


End file.
